pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus Is Back in Town
| Released = October 15, 1957 | Published = Elvis Presley Music, Inc. | Genre = Christmas music, rock and roll | Language = English | Length = 2:25 | Writer = Leiber-Stoller | Label = RCA Victor | Producer = Leiber-Stoller | Tracks = | prev = | prev_no = | track_no = | next = | next_no = | Misc = }} "Santa Claus Is Back in Town" is a Christmas song written in 1957 by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller, and first recorded that year by Elvis Presley as the opening track on Elvis' Christmas Album, the best-selling Christmas/holiday album of all time in the United States. The song has become a rock and roll Christmas standard. "Santa Claus Is Back in Town" was paired with "Santa, Bring My Baby Back to Me" and was issued as a UK single concurrently with the album's release in 1957. The single reached #7 on the UK Singles Chart in November 1957. RCA rereleased the song as a 45 vinyl 7" single in 1985, PB-14237B, paired with "Merry Christmas, Baby". In 1980, the song reached no. 41 on the UK singles chart in December in a six-week chart run.Song artist 2 - Elvis Presley. "Santa Claus Is Back in Town" backed with "Blue Christmas" was released by RCA Victor as a 45 single in 1965 in the US, reaching No. 4 on the Billboard Christmas Singles chart. The "Blue Christmas"/"Santa Claus is Back in Town" single was certified Platinum by the RIAA in 1999.Gold and Platinum Data. RIAA. Album appearances The song appeared on the original RCA Victor LP, Elvis' Christmas Album, the 1958 reissue, the 1970 RCA Camden reissue, the UK release of the Camden version, CDS 1155, the 1975 Pickwick reissue, and the 1985 RCA Special Products rerelease. The song also appeared on the 1982 RCA Memories of Christmas compilation, the 1994 BMG album If Every Day Was Like Christmas, the 2003 BMG Christmas Peace collection, and the 2006 BMG Elvis Christmas album. The song was featured on the 2008 Elvis Presley album Christmas Duets in a duet with Wynonna Judd. Personnel “Santa Claus Is Back In Town” was recorded on September 7, 1957 at Radio Recorders, Hollywood, California. The musicians on the session were: * Elvis Presley – vocals * Scotty Moore – guitar * Bill Black – bass * D. J. Fontana – drums * Dudley Brooks – piano * The Jordanaires – backing vocals The Jordanaires were Gordon Stoker, Neal Matthews, Jr., Hoyt Hawkins, and Hugh Jarrett. Covers Many musical artists have covered the song. Notably, Dwight Yoakam featured the song on his 1997 Christmas album Come On Christmas and released it as a single. The single reached no. 60 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. Chart Performance The Elvis Presley recording was a Top Ten chart hit on the UK singles chart and a Top Five hit on the Billboard Christmas Singles chart. The single was certified Platinum by the RIAA. Elvis Presley recording 1980 Elvis Presley re-release Dwight Yoakam recording Movie appearances *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Fred Claus'' (2007) *''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994 film) (1994) *''C.R.A.Z.Y.'' (2005) *''The Long Kiss Goodnight'' (1996) References Sources *Guralnick, Peter. The King of Rock 'n' Roll: The Complete 50's Masters, insert booklet. RCA 66050-2, 1992. *Guralnick, Peter. From Nashville to Memphis: The Essential '60s Masters, insert booklet. RCA 66160-2, 1993. *Guralnick, Peter (1994). Last Train to Memphis: The Rise of Elvis Presley. Little Brown GBR. ISBN 978-0-316-91020-0. *Hopkins, Jerry (1971). Elvis: A Biography. ISBN 978-0-671-20973-5. *Wolfe, Charles. Elvis Presley: If Every Day Was Like Christmas, liner notes. BMG Australia Limited, 7863664822, 1994. External links * Rock and Roll Hall of Fame: 20 Essential Rock and Roll Holiday Songs. * Category:Elvis Presley songs Category:1957 songs Category:1965 Christmas singles Category:American Christmas songs Category:Dwight Yoakam songs Category:Songs written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller